(One Of Those) Crazy Girls
by oneofthosecrazygirls
Summary: I'm not one of those crazy girls.


"Oh, Won-Won," I exclaim, beaming at him, "this is so romantic!"  
My Ronald has brought me to a charming little corridor behind a tapestry. The sconces are dim here and the crimson of the tapestry paints the corridor in a soft pink hue. There is a little oak bench lining the wall, adding a woodsy scent. I don't know how he managed to stumble upon a place like this!  
"Er, yeah..." Ron says, looking down and tugging at his collar. I love that he's so modest! And I love it when he does that with his collar; it's another one of the many things I love about him.  
I skip to the bench and perch myself on the edge. When Ronald doesn't follow me, I pat the area beside me impatiently.  
"Now, what did you want to tell me?" I ask. It was time to get down to business. Ron requested we have a talk after dinner. I think I know what it's about! He's finally going to say it! Those three words that I gave up long ago. He always stumbles around them but I know he's been dying to say them back!  
Ron finally places himself by my side, but leaving an unacceptably large gap between us. I shuffle closer because I want to look into his eyes when he tells me he loves me.  
"Well, er, Lavender..." Ron starts. He's still fidgeting so I encase his hand with mine, effectively stilling his movements. Ron's startled gaze meets my loving one; his eyes always widen slightly when I touch him because I think he can sense the love that's always there behind them.  
Ron pulls his hands from underneath mine, letting them drop and hit the bench with a quiet thud, and slides down the bench, placing another large space between us.  
I think my touch is distracting him from telling me he loves me. It's so cute that he wants to concentrate on this!  
"Lavender," Ron begins, looking down, "I think we should... bre- slow down."  
I think the shock is engraved onto my face like a map.  
Slow down? What on earth is he talking about? How can we possibly slow down? Our love burns fast and furiously like an Incendio spell has been cast on our hearts! Our relationship is one of such passion and intensity we must keep the flame burning, not put it out!  
Maybe I misheard him. Maybe he didn't say slow down... After all we've been through, I know my Won-Won and he would not have brought me to such a romantic rendezvous just to slow things down!  
He could've have said slow dance! That's more like my Won-Won! He wants to slow dance with my in an empty corridor with only our beating hearts to serenade us! How lovely!  
"Yes, Won-Won!" I reply, smiling radiantly.  
Ron looks so happy, I could kiss him!  
"You do? I wasn't sure how to ask you..."  
I giggle and lean forward to leave a kiss on his cheek.  
"It's so romantic! How would I not say yes!"  
As I grab his hand and stand him up, Ron looks confused.  
"What? You don't want me to lead?" I tease him.  
I lift his arm and twirl underneath it like I've seen in those muggle romance movies. Unfortunately, instead of laughing and pulling me close like he's supposed to, Ron stands there with his eyebrows knitted together.  
I place my hand on my hips and shoot him a stern look.  
"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to slow dance?"  
"Wh-what?" Ron stutters, tensing up. "No, I just, er..."  
He begins to look at his feet again. I don't know why though; I've had a look and all there is to see is mud adorning the entirety of his trainers.  
Oh, Won-Won looks so nervous! He is so adorable!  
In order to relax him, I take a step closer to him, and squeeze his hands. He raises his face to me again and he just has this look in his eye...  
Without needing anything else, I press my lips against his and wrap my arms around his neck.  
Ron seems to relax and places his hands on my waist.  
I raise myself onto my tiptoes to get closer and —  
Crash!  
We jump apart. We both look toward the door, only to see _her_. Hermione is standing, her mouth slightly open, with at least a dozen books surrounding her feet. _Klutz_.  
"Um, excuse me!" I hiss, "We're in the middle of something!"  
Hermione glares at me but promptly sets about gathering up her books.  
Ron seems to come to his senses and he leaps forward to help her pick them up.  
My boyfriend is so kind. Unlike _her_, who goes around like a Peeping Tom. I am definitely going to tell Parvati about this.  
Hermione leaves quickly, blushing furiously after Ron accidentally touches her hand. As much as I don't like her, I can't blame her. He just has that effect on women.  
"So, Won-Won, I believe we were about to...?"  
I hold out my hand and beckon him closer.  
"Actually, Lavender, I–I need to go. Er, bye."  
Ron sends me one fleeting glance before shooting off out of the corridor.  
He probably just wants to think of another way to tell me he loves me after _she_ ruined that attempt, I tell myself as I am left standing in the middle of a dark, empty corridor. He just wants a little extra time to focus on our romance.


End file.
